Firehouse 52
by writing slave 346
Summary: This is a spin off from the tv show chicago fire. It follows a girl named Jessica who's always dreamed of being an EMT. She gets an intership for a firehouse in the next town over from where she lives. She has to deal with the struggles of her job while being torn between two guys. One sweet and nice one brash and cocky. Jesse and Mason.


Firehouse 52-Chapter One

I was in my room looking into the mirror when I heard my mother call me down for dinner. Her voice was loud and clear so I could hear her up the stairs. My mom had a quiet by firm voice. I loved her even more than dad because she had a soft gentle nature about her. Unlike dad who was gruff and always serious. If it had been him calling me down for dinner I would have raced down the steps.

"Jess, are you almost done getting ready?" My mom's voice boomed up the stairs now.

"Yeah be right there!" I yelled down to her. My parents and I were having a celebratory dinner but that wasn't what I was getting ready for I had a life. Me and my best friend Gema were going out to our favorite dive coffee shop afterwards. I had just got an internship at the fire station in the next town over assisting injured and wounded firefighters. My parents were proud of me even dad who was never proud of me for anything. Anytime I had good news he wouldn't say anything only as much as a grunt would escape his mouth. I ran down the steps I knew my dad wouldn't approve but I decided to do it anyway. I was leaving next week, I was going to be on my own and everyday I was beginning to like the idea more and more.

When I got down the steps and walked into the dinning room. My mom was smiling and holding out her arms for me to hug her. I stepped into her arms glad that she was there. She would be able to fill the awkward silences between me and my dad.

"We're so proud of you honey!" She pulled me in and hugged me even tighter.

"Mom, I can't really breathe."

"Oh sorry honey. Why don't you have a seat and tell us all about the internship. "

I walked around the table passed dad's chair and sat down in my usual seat. "Well I just found out where I'll be staying. I'm going to be rooming with one of the firefighter's girlfriend's. She has been interning for all of her four years at NYU."

"Are you sure you'll have enough money?' I can send you some money if you don't."

"No I'm sure that I have enough money mom." My dad looked up at me and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Are you sure you'll be alright working with the injured firefighters. Some of them can be awfully impatient you know."

I just sat there in my seat stunned this was a new side to my dad. He had never been concerned about where I went or what I did. Could it be that my leaving was making him realize how much he cared about me? "I know but it's not like I didn't go through training. I want to be an EMT when I get out of school dad."

"There's not a lot of money in that Jess you'll have to take on a second job."

"I know but it's something that I really want dad."

"Okay but there's lots of chaos in the firehouse."

"I know dad! God why can't you just support me?"

"I do support you I just don't want you getting distracted by those firefighters and not focusing on your internship. Some of those guys are bad news. They're only after one thing. They see a girl like you and think that they can take advantage because you're new and don't know anything.

"You think I don't know that? I can handle myself dad."

Just then I heard a car horn outside that had to Gema. Thank god she would save me from this mess of a dinner. "I have to go I'll see you guys tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay honey." My mother smiled reassuringly at me.

I grabbed my purse off of the chair and ran outside, sure enough Gema was out front waiting for me in her sky blue Pruis, She was already brushing her long red hair out of her face. "Hey girl how was your dinner?"

"Awful can we get on the road? I want to put as much distance as I can between me and my dad."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea"

After twenty minutes of Gema blasting the radio to her favorite county music station and shooting sympathetic smiles my way. We finally arrived at our favorite coffee shop. "The Random Coffeehouse." It was called the random coffeehouse because it was in a neighborhood that was home to dentist's offices and law firms. You wouldn't expect a coffee shop to be there. But that was part of the reason why we both loved it so much. It was painted a lilac purple and had posters of some of our favorite TV shows and music artists. Like "The Vampire Diaries" for Gema "Chicago Fire" for me and "Taylor Swift" for both of us. When we got inside we took a seat at our favorite table by the window. We ordered our usual, Gema got a chai tea latte. While I got a real cappuccino.

Gema smiled a suggestive grin at me, I knew that she was psyched that I got the internship. Not because it was be impressive on my resme when I applied for the EMT job but because of the other assets that came with it.

"So tell about the hot firefighters, you're going to be working under."

I laughed Gema always knew how to make me smile. "I don't know anything yet I know the lieutenant of the truck is named Jesse Chatman and the lieutenant of the rescue squad is named. Mason Worthington."

"Hmm Mason Worthington, sounds hot I can't wait until you meet him. Whoever you don't hookup with is fair game."

"Hey! I'm not going to be hooking up with either one of them. I'm there so that I can better my chances of becoming an EMT."

"Yeah you say that now but I'm telling you Jess, once you see them all of that professionalism is going to go right out the window."

"I'm not you Gema, I don't hookup with my co workers."

"Oh please it was only that one time and it was an ice cream shop for god's sake. What did they expect us to do?"

"Oh scoop ice cream, make cakes, be friendly and nice to the customers?"

"Yeah right like I was going to that, all those spoiled kids, and their dumb parents."

"Where's the spoons, tell me where the spoons are?"

"Um are they over here?"

We both laughed people who had three kids before they were twenty we pretty dumb.

"Okay we should get you home so you can get your beauty sleep for tommorw. Believe me you're going to need it."

"Okay and Gema thanks for not asking about my dad." I really appreciate it."

"I know but if you ever want to talk about it just let me know. I'm only a phone call away."

"You're a good friend Gema."

"What would you ever do without me."

"Probably fall in a hole and die."

Gema rode me home with our favorite Taylor Swift song on "All Too Well." I hugged her in the drive way and we said our goodbyes. I looked up at the house to see if my parent's light was off and sure enough it was. I walked to the door put my key through the lock and went up to my room to spend my last night before I went away to the internship that would surely guarantee my spot as an EMT and would help to start the life that I had always dreamed of.

Chapter Two

I was in my room waiting for my dad to finish getting the car ready, I didn't want to be downstairs and listen to another one of his lectures about being taken advantage of. I had packed my things and was ready to go. This was it finally some freedom from my cold as ice dad and his withering comments about my future. I would miss my mom though she had always been nice and understanding about what I wanted to do with my life.

"Jessica are you ready?" my dad shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, be right down." I grabbed my suitcase and took one last look in the mirror, my blonde hair was in a nice and straight pony tail, and I was wearing a jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. And of course my black leather boots.

When I got downstairs my dad was sitting on the arm rest of the couch and tapping his left foot. "Listen Jessica about last night-"

I held up a hand and cut him off "It's okay I was maybe being a little harsh. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know and I do support you, I just want you to aware that not all of those firefighters are good guys."

"But if they're out there saving lives, don't you think there's some good in them?"

"You know you didn't get that understanding nature from me. You get it from your mother." Come on let's hit the road."

"Okay, where's mom?"

"She had to get to the store early today. But she left you a note on the dining room table."

I walked over to the dining room table and picked up the letter that my mom had written. I would read it later when I wasn't so nervous and didn't feel like I might explode.

My dad put his arm around me as we walked out the door and I let him. It was nice to see him being so supportive, it was like I was finally seeing another side to him maybe this was the real him.

We didn't we have much to talk about during the drive to Ridgewood it was about ten miles from central New York. My dad was being nice so nice that he decided to forgo his usual rock station and put on county central and of course a Taylor Swift song was playing.

Four Hours and ten miles later we were finally at the fire station. We pulled into the space where the trucks were and got out of the car. My dad came around to my side and gave me a big hug goodbye.

"Good luck, I hope everything works out and I hope your dreams come true."

"Thanks dad I love you."

"I love you too sweet heart. You need anything just give us a call."

"Okay have a safe drive back."

"Okay you have a safe first day."

"Bye."

"See you in three months."

My dad got back into the car and drove away I waved goodbye and stood there with my suitcase. I looked behind me and saw a guy with blonde hair and a gray t-shit on that said Ridgewood Fire Department on it. He ran over to me and proceeded to grab my suitcase.

"Hey, I'm Jesse Chatman you must be the new intern."

"Yeah, I'm Jessica. Thanks for helping me.

"Oh it's no problem, you want a tour of the station?"

"No that's okay I've been studying the website left and right."

"Well at least let me take you to the kitchen, you must be starving."

"Okay, it was a pretty long drive."

Jesse led me to the kitchen where all the other firefighters were including the rescue squad. There was a guy sitting at the end of the table where the rescue squad was he had brown hair and the bluest eyes I ever saw. Jesse led me over to the table where a biracial guy was sitting eating chicken mac and cheese. He smiled at me and got up and pulled out a chair from across the table.

"Hi my names Pete I can make you anything you'd like. You must be hungry from that four hour drive over."

"Yeah a little." I said not really paying attention because the guy who I'm pretty sure was the lieutenant of the rescue squad was coming over to towards us now.

He smiled at me and held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Mason, Mason Worthington, What's your name?"

"Jessica, everyone calls me Jess for short."

"Well Jess, you want a tour of the place?"

Jesse shook his head "I already asked her she's been studying our website."

Mason smile grew even wider and he laughed a charming and beautiful laugh. "A girl who knows her stuff I like that." He winked at me god his eyes were so blue.

"I just figured you guys already had your hands full with the saving lives and all. I didn't want to be a nescience."

"Oh a girl as pretty as you could never be such a thing." said Mason he was really turning on the charm now. He looked at my suitcase which was in Jesse's left hand.

"I'll take that up for her."

"No I got it Mason."

They both began fighting over my suitcase to see who could take it up the stairs first. They were both hot and I realized that Gema was right it was definitely going to be hard to maintain my professionalism working with these two gorgeous guys. I was in for a very exciting and interesting three months.

Chapter Three

After I was introduced to all of the firefighters and had a really good sandwich courtesy of Pete. Jesse and Mason fought over who got to show me to my room. Since Jesse took my suitcase up. Mason won the fight,

"Do you want to take the elevator? Or do your prefer the steps?" He asked me with that beautiful and cocky grin on his face.

"I would rather take the steps I hate elevators." Besides I couldn't risk us having a moment in the elevator. Judging by the five minutes I'd known Mason I knew that he would try to make a move on me. If that happened someone would see, and if someone saw I could kiss my dream of becoming an EMT goodbye.

"The stairs it is. So why did you sign up to be an intern? Had to get away from home, Parents giving you a hard time?"

"No I'm a sophomore at NYU, so I already have time away from home. But my dad isn't really supportive of me being here. He thinks some evil firefighter is going to take advantage of me."

"With a face like that I bet someone would, It's only a matter of time."

"So I'm rooming with Nikki, she's cool from what I heard, But I heard that she's dating one of the firefighter's here."

"Yeah we've been together for about two months. She's pretty cool."

I kind of felt let down I knew Mason was off limits to me if I wanted a future as an EMT but I still couldn't get over the way Mason was flirting with me. But a guy as handsome as him had to have a girlfriend. "Oh are you in love with her?" I couldn't help it I had to ask.

He hesitated a minute before answering. "I wouldn't say I'm in love with her, I was really only interested in her because she was here and she was hot."

Oh so he was one of those guys. I should have known better. "Oh."

"I'm not a player or anything I just haven't met the right girl yet."

"No it's okay I understand."

"But if you met the right girl, you wouldn't be anymore?"

"I feel like when that person comes along that's right for me. I'll know right away."

"Careful Mason, you're starting to sound like not such a bad guy."

"Hey! I'm not a bad guy."

"I stand corrected."

When we finally got up to the room. Nikki was there standing in the door way. With a welcome sign in her hand and a big mirophone in the other.

"Welcome to firehouse 52 Jessica!"

"Thanks, you didn't have to do all this." If she was nice it would be so much harder not to like her.

"I told her not to." Mason walked over to where Nikki was standing a planted a kiss on her cheek. I flinched.

"I know I just wanted to make her feel welcome. Jessica goes to NYU, just like I did."

"I know we talked a little going up the stairs."

Nikki's eyebrows shot up. "The stairs, wow she'll make a perfect EMT yet."

Nikki kissed Mason on the lips a short but lingering kiss. He pushed her away about two seconds after. "Let's not be rude to Jessica."

Nikki waved her hand in the air like the thought was ridiculous. "Oh I'm sure she doesn't mind. She probably has a boyfriend back home."

"Um I actually don't been pretty busy with school and everything."

This time Mason's eyebrow's shot up he was clearly interested. "So you don't you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head.

Nikki laughed. "Oh that's my Mason always trying to find his newest conquest."

I laughed with her, Mason just kept staring at me he gave Nikki another kiss on the cheek and then started towards the door. "Bye Jessica see you later."

"Bye."

Nikki sat down and patted the space on the couch next to her. "So Jessica tell me everything how's life back home?"

I answered her and then Nikki told me all about her life back home what it was like to be an intern at the best firehouse in Ridgewood and how she met Mason. It was kind of uncomfortable listening to her talk about him. But I decided not to change the subject. For some reason and I didn't know what that reason was, I wanted to know more about Mason.

Chapter Four

The next day, I stood in front of my bedroom mirror and put my hair in it's usual ponytail and put on a sky blue t-shirt with a jean mini skirt. I knew that the firefighter's were going to have a field day when they saw me in it. But I didn't feel like wearing the usual jeans that I always wore. Besides I would be staying in the house mostly not going out on calls. That was what official EMTs were for.

After I finished getting dressed I walked into the kitchen and put a bagel into the toaster. I heard a loud bang as Nikki's bedroom door shut. She came out wearing a sky blue robe. She looked awfully happy for someone who had just been sleeping. But then I saw the door open again and out came Mason. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had his boxers on. I turned around and stared at them dumfounded wasn't this the guy who had pushed Nikki away last night telling her not to make me feel uncomfortable? But they were a couple and I had to get used to the idea sooner or later.

"Hey Mason, how was your night?"

"Pretty good how about you?"

"I really didn't get much sleep, I kept hearing noise coming from the other room. Guess now I know what it was."

Nikki held a hand over he mouth. "Oh my god Jess I'm sorry Mason came by to see how your first night here was going but you were already asleep. One thing lead to another and we just-"

"It's okay it's not a problem really."

I heard Mason laugh a soft enchanting laugh. "Careful Jessica you're starting to seem like a jealous girl."

I smiled at him. "Me never."

Just then the a voice came over the loud speaker. It was a woman. "House 52 fire Truck 84, Ambulance, 67, Squad 8."

"Oh I have to go, I'll see you both later." Mason picked up his shirt from the floor along with his pants and hurried to put them on. He gave Nikki a kiss this time on the lips. And then left the room.

Nikki smiled a shy smile at me from across the room. "Look Jessica I'm sorry if you ever feel uncomfortable with Mason being here just let me know."

"Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"Because he has a thing for you."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "I don't think so."

"Well he does he told me last night."

"He told you? When you guys were-"

"No not when we were you know, but before he said you were pretty."

I blushed. "Oh well he's your boyfriend I wouldn't want to come between you guys."

"Oh I know you won't you seem like you'll be very dedicated to you internship here. I know you won't let anything get in your way of being an EMT."

"Yeah I really want this."

"I know me too."

"How long you been interning here?"

"About three months, I really like it here. The people are great and I've been learning so much. You'll love it here."

"Has Mason been teaching you anything?"

"No not really he's pretty much MIA only when he wants to see me after shift."

"Does you guys see each other after shift a lot?"

"Sometimes but not always. He's on calls most of the time."

"I can't wait to get started and go out on calls. You know one when of the EMTs is on vacation or something. But I'm guessing that doesn't happen very often."

"Sometimes it does, but no not often."

"I guess I should get down stairs. They probably need us."

"Okay, I'll see you down there."

I walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind me was Nikki always late for work? If so I'm surprised they didn't let her go already. But she was dating Mason so maybe that influenced the chief's opinion of her. I raced down the steps and when I finally got down stairs, I was greeted by the two of the EMT's brining in a firefighter on a stretcher. I walked over to where they were taking it all in he had a mask on his face to help him breathe and there was blood coming out of his head.

"What happened here?" I asked nervously.

"He tumbled down some steps and hit his head while doing so." One of the pretty dark haired EMTs said.

"What's his name?"

"Eric, Johnson."

I walked over to where the supply box was as the two female EMTs struggled to sit him up right. I grabbed a stethoscope out of the box and walked back over to them.

"Okay Eric can you take some slow and steady deep breaths for me?"

He began to breathe, in and out it sounded really muffled.

"Okay he has muffled breaths he needs to be taken to the hospital right away, Not to mention his head. Do you guys have any bandages until he can get his head stitched up?"

One of the EMTs a red haired one who was just as pretty as the dark haired one ran back to the ambulance and came back with a white role that looked like bandages. I thanked her ripped four off and placed them in alignment to Eric's head. Up close the injury looked more nasty then I had thought. He was going to have a really hard time recovering.

The EMT with the dark hair nodded to me. "Thank you for all your help, we'll take him to the hospital now."

I held out my hand to her. "Your Welcome my name's Jessica.:

She took my hand and shook it. "I'm Monica, the red head is named Lauren."

"Monica we got to go, he's losing a lot of blood."

The two EMTS helped Eric to lay back down then they placed him in the ambulance. Monica the dark haired girl waved at me as they drove away.

I felt really proud and accomplished with myself first ten minutes on the job and I had already helped to save a man's life. I couldn't stop smiling. I turned around with a huge grin on my face and I saw Jesse standing there smiling right back at me.

"You did good for your first time."

"I know I thought I was going to screw it up but I just kept telling myself to calm down."

"You looked like real professional EMT."

"Thank you, did you guys just get back?"

"Yeah I just came out here to see how your first night went with Nikki.:

"It was good she's really nice. I'm not sure how I feel about Mason yet though."

Jesse shook his head and laughed. "Yeah Mason can be a lot to get used to."

"It was weird he kept flirting with me even though he has a girlfriend, and this morning he and Nikki we you know."

"Yeah Mason can be a real pig."

"What is it with you two? Why do you guys not like each other so much?"

"It's a long story, Which I will tell you about. Over lunch."

My eyebrows shot straight up. "Okay I guess, do you want to have lunch in the firehouse?"

"No not with all the chaos of the other guys just us alone."

"Okay let me just grab my purse."

"I'll be waiting."

I walked up the steps to the apartment and sure enough there was Mason with his shirt off again. He was sitting on the couch watching TV looked up at me and patted the space next to him. I ignored him and went into my room to grab my purse. When I came out he was standing at the door blocking my way.

"Um excuse me Mason."

Mason stood against the door and smiled a bold and cocky grin at me. "Not until you tell me where you're in such a hurry to get to."

I sighed. "If you must know Jesse asked me to go to lunch with him."

Mason's smile faded "Why go to lunch with him when I can just make you something here."

"I don't want to be rude and besides I don't think Nikki would like that very much."

"You should stay away from Jesse. He's not the guy you think he is."

"Last time I checked you weren't such a good guy either. Flirting with another girl when you have a girlfriend? Besides from the looks of it, it seems like Jesse has as much reason to hate you as you do him."

Mason moved away from the door and held it open for me. I stepped out but not before I heard him whisper something. "It wasn't my fault. She choose me."

I closed the door behind me and walked down the steps.

Jesse drove us to a place just ten minutes away from the station when you were a firefighter you were barley ever off duty. I guess he wanted to be some place close by just in case truck 84 got called. The place he took me to was nice but not date-nice. It had tables outside which was good because then we could sit outside and enjoy the warm summer air. I looked up at the sign as we took our seats it said "Café Merry mount."

A waiter came and placed two menus on the table for us. He asked us what we wanted to drink. Jesse ordered a cup of coffee black and I ordered a white mocha.

Jesse put his menu down an placed it underneath his hands. He looked over at me.

"Do you know what you want yet?'"I think I'm just going to have a hamburger. Plain that's what everyone calls me the plain Jane girl."

"You won't be plain by the time I'm through with you."

I placed my menu down in front of me and looked up at him. His eyes were a beautiful and handsome as Mason's only instead of blue they were a nice bright green. Or maybe they were only bright green because of the sunlight. The light also fell onto his head making the blonde in his hair stick out even more. Despite him being so handsome and the flattery. I couldn't get what Mason said out of my head. What did he mean by Jesse wasn't the kind of guy I thought he was? And also what did he mean but it wasn't my fault. She choose me?" I had to get answers, I had to know why Mason and Jesse hated each other so much.

"So I had an interesting encounter with Mason when I went up to the apartment to get my purse."

Jesse eyebrows shot up and his calm demeanor faded. "Really what did he say?"

"Oh that you weren't the kind of guy that I thought you were. And something about it wasn't my fault she chose me."

"I have no idea by what he meant when he made that comment about me. He was probably just trying to turn you against me. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"What do you mean?'

"A long time ago there was this girl her name was Nina she looked a little like you, She came to the station as an intern. I fell in love with her and so did Mason."

"Oh so that explains why you both don't like each other."

"Yeah me and Nina were dating for a while. We were very serious, until Mason started spreading all these lies about me. I was stupid I thought we could work it out, Then the night I was going to propose to her. I went up to the apartment and there she was in Mason's arms they were kissing."

My hand flew over my mouth and I gasped. "Wow Jesse I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Mason just doesn't know any limits. She was my girlfriend first but he didn't care. He had to get what he wanted, He told her things like I was cheating on her. And that I could never love her the way he did."

"Which obviously wasn't true."

"It wasn't I loved her with all my heart and if I could go back in time. I wish I could have not met her at the station. I just wish I could have kept her safe from Mason's manipulation."

"What happened to Nina, I mean why isn't she here?, and why is Mason? With Nikki now?"

"Nina got the job of an EMT so she left for California. Mason was heartbroken for a little while, well actually for about five minutes and then he moved on to Nikki."

"I just can't believe that happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine I'm sort of glad it happened it taught me to be extra careful as to who I give my heart to."

I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "If I could go back in time I wish you would have been able to propose to Nina, and that she would have said yes to you."

He squeezed my hand tight. "Thanks Jessica."

After that we ate our food in silence, what could a person really say after that? I still didn't know what to make of Jesse's story. I couldn't' believe Mason could be so heartless and I couldn't believe Nina she knew how much Jesse loved her and still she betrayed him and chose Mason. I felt drawn to both guys for reasons that we obvious. Mason was the bad boy that any girl would be attracted to and Jesse was the good guy that any girl could rely on. But I had to stop myself I didn't want be another Nina, If I was going to an EMT I would have to try my best to remain professional but from Mason's flirting and Jesse's honesty. Remaining professional was going to be even harder to do.

Chapter Five

The next morning I opened my bedroom door and looked out towards the kitchen. I had on my dark blue tank and pajama shorts. They were a little short, so I wanted to make sure no one was out there to see me in them. Particularly Mason, when it looked liked the coast was clear I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. But of course I didn't look around good enough because Mason was there standing against the wall with his arms crossed. At least he didn't have his shirt off this time, he had on a dark purple shirt and blue jeans, he smiled at me and shook his head.

"Cute."

I reached up in cupboard to get the cereal but I was too short. Mason came over to where I was and got the cereal for me.

"Thanks"

"No problem, how was your date with Jesse yesterday?"

"It wasn't a date he just told me about his ex Nina."

Mason shifted uncomfortably "Oh."

I walked over to the fridge to get the milk. I poured my cereal into the bowl along with the milk got myself a spoon and ate a bite before I looked up at Mason again. "He told me everything, that you were both in love with her."

"And I'm guessing that he told you I stole her from him."

"He mentioned that yes."

"That's not how it happened, she came to me upset that night. She said that Jesse really loved her but she wasn't sure it felt right. She wasn't sure that she could trust him.'

"I've only known Jesse for a couple of days and I already feel like I can trust him with my life. So what would it be that would make Nina think she couldn't trust him?"

"She thought he was still in love with his ex girlfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything? If it was really about that why couldn't she just ask him. She didn't have to go running into your arms."

"Thanks so you're making me out to be the bad guy. One day out with Jesse and it's already changed you."

"Why would you care if I've changed, you have a girl friend remember?"

"I thought that would be obvious by now."

Mason moved closer to me so close that I had to put down the cereal bowl.

"I like you Jessica, you're the first girl that I've really liked since Nina."

I held up a hand to stop him. "Mason I can't do this it wouldn't be fair not to give Jesse a chance. And you have Nikki."

"Nikki doesn't mean anything to me."

"So why would I mean anything to you?"

Mason leans toward me and puts his hand on my cheek then next thing I know we're kissing. It wasn't like any kiss I ever had before, it was deep and passionate and it was new like the start of something exciting. Despite everything I knew about Mason it felt right. When we finally pulled apart Mason looked deep into my eyes. "Now tell me that doesn't mean anything." Before I could say anything Mason walks toward the door and opens it he smiles at me as it closes behind him.

I didn't know what to do now, everything thing I had seen of Mason and what Jesse told me. Mason was not a good guy. But I was so confused from what had just happened. Even though I had swore to myself I wouldn't be another Nina, I couldn't control what I was feeling. I liked Jesse and didn't want to hurt him but what I felt for Mason couldn't be contained. I also felt bad for Nikki, she had been so nice to me and I had betrayed her. My inner conflict would have to wait because I heard some noise coming from the walkie talkie. It was Monica's voice that I heard on the other end. "Jessica we need you down here. A firefighter has a hem rage to the brain."

I pressed the button on the walkie talkie to respond. "Okay I'll be right down."

I went into my bedroom and got dressed, then I walked down the stairs. Monica and Lauren were pulling the wounded firefighter out of the ambulance. To my surprise Nikki was there, She was helping them to sit the firefighter up, she waved me over.

"Jess, could you help me bandage him?'

"Um, sure"

I walked over to her and got some bandages from Monica, I placed them on the sides of the firefighter's head while Nikki placed them in the center of his brain.

"So I saw you leave with Jesse yesterday, did you have fun on your lunch date?'

"Yeah he told me about his ex."

"Yeah I know she was Mason's ex too. But he wouldn't tell me the whole story."

"Mason's a secretive guy."

"He seems comfortable around you though, I wonder why that is."

"I don't know."

"Okay girls, we got it from here."

Monica and Lauren placed the man back onto the stretcher, got into the ambulance and drove away. I walked back into the station and noticed Mason and Jesse standing in the kitchen it looked like they were having a shouting match. I ran over to them.

"You shouldn't have told her about Nina Jesse!" Mason shouted.

"Why so you could make a move on her?"

"You didn't think she would go for you did you?"

"Well guess you're out of luck cause she already has!"

"I'm not too sure about that."

I stepped in between them. "Guys what is going on here?"

Jesse took a deep breath and looked at me. "Nothing Mason, just came in integrate me about our lunch date yesterday."

"One date and he thinks got some kind of hold over you."

"No I don't!"

"Mason, you should just go, Jesse just told me the truth."

"Well so did I yesterday, when you're ready to stop listening to his lies, you know where to find me."

Mason walked away, I didn't go after him, I stayed with Jesse.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look I'm sorry if we embarrassed you."

"No it's okay, I'm used to it, guys fight over me all the time."

Jesse laughed and sat down on the couch I sat next to him.

"Since we're being honest here, I should probably tell you something."

Jesse looked up at me his eyebrows peaked in interest. "What is it?"

"Mason came by the apartment today and we- we kissed."

"Look it's not up to me who you kiss, But deep down you know that Mason can't be trusted."

"A part of me knows that."

"What about Nikki?'

"He said she didn't mean anything to him."

"If he's saying that about her what makes you think he cares about you?"

"Something in his eyes maybe? Just when he talks to me I feel like he's telling me the truth."

"I hope you're right."

We didn't stay anything to each other after that just we just sat there until truck 84 was called. Then tired from the day and it's unbelievable happings I wet up the steps to the apartment prepared to confess everything to Nikki but when I got there she was already asleep on the couch Mason was too and he had his arm around her.

Chapter Six

The next night I came home to candles lit all around the apartment, there was a ton of food on the coffee table like spaghetti, and lasagna. Mason was sitting on the couch with a big grin on his face. I looked at him stunned.

"You didn't have to do all this, I was just going to have a TV dinner."

"TV dinners are for amateurs. Have a seat."

I took off my coat and put my purse on the chair that was by the couch next to Mason. He looked up at me with a questing look in his eyes.

"You don't want to sit by me? Afraid I'm going to bite?'

"No it's not that I'm still a little upset about what happened with you and Jesse yesterday."

"Don't worry about it just had to put him in his place."

"He didn't do anything, we just went out to lunch."

"Yeah but I just felt so angry with him, that he had to make me out to be the bad guy."

"Well aren't you?'"

"You should know by now that there's more to me than meets the eye. Haven't you notice women fawning all over me?"

"Yes I have Nikki seems to really like you. Speaking of Nikki where is she?"

"She's out on call with Monica Lauren is on temporary leave."

"She could be back any minute. We could get caught."

"I'm not to worried about that Nikki knows I have a thing for you."

"Yeah but I don't think she actually thought you were serious."

"Oh I'm dead serious. I can't let a girl like you get away."

"Like you did with Nina?"

"I didn't really let her go, but she made up her mind she wanted to be an EMT as far away from me and Jesse as she could get."

"I don't blame her, I've only known you both for a very short time and I wouldn't know which one to choose either. You and Jesse make it very hard."

"I'm not about to let it get any easier."

I shifted in my chair uncomfortably he was making me nervous but I'm sure he already knew that. He fed off of stuff like that. "So tell me about Nina what was she like?'

"I knew you were going to change the subject!"

"I really want to know, was she pretty? Nice? Obviously she was smart."

"Of course she was pretty but she wasn't exactly nice all the time."

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

"There were times when she could be really caring she made you feel like you were the only person in the world. But other times she wasn't she knew what she wanted and she got it."

"Sounds like a force to be reckoned with."

"She was but I loved her. I would have done anything to be with her."

"Even if it meant hurting Jesse?"

"I can't control how I feel about someone when I see something that I want I have to go after it."

"Look the last thing I want to do is come between you and Jesse."

"It's a little too late for that."

"Why?'

"Because I can already tell that he likes you a little too much. He feels like you're the only person who understands him and what he went through with Nina. And me well-"

"What about you?"

"I'm already falling hard."

Mason looked into my eyes and moved himself over so that he was just inches from me. He leaned in and kissed me, it was just as good as our first kiss if not better. From all of his flirting and his making moves on me I could tell that he wanted to move fast. Jesse on the other hand I liked because he took things slow and he seemed like a nice and understanding guy. But sparks flew whenever me and Mason were in the same room. When we finally broke apart. I was surprised to hear the door opening. It was Nikki.

"What is going on here? Mason?"

I jumped about ten feet away from Mason my hand flew to my mouth. "Nikki it's not what it looks like."

Mason got from the couch and walked over to me. "Yeah it is it's exactly what it looks like."

"I can't believe you Jessica, I thought you were my friend."

"I'm sorry I just-"

"I knew that Mason would be flirting with you but didn't think you would actually fall for it. Jesse likes you too did you know that? Are you planning on being another slut like Nina."

Her words shocked me I knew what I was doing was wrong but I would hardly think I was a slut much less acting like Nina did. "Nikki I'm sorry maybe you should just calm down."

"No don't tell to calm down!" She walked over to where Mason was and looked him deep in the eyes he held her gaze there was no trace of sympathy in his eyes. "I loved you did you know that?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same."

Nikki didn't say anything she wiped the tears from her face and stormed past both of us to get into her room. When she came out all of her belongings were packed in a big black suitcase. As she was walking out the door she turned back to look at me. "I hope you know what you're doing Jessica, because it seems to me like you are completely in over your head." And with that she walked out the door taking her suit case with her and slammed it closed.

After she left Mason turned to look at me a crooked smile on his face. "God I've been waiting to do that for weeks."

I just looked at him stunned. "Well I'm glad you're happy, because I'm not I just hurt someone that I cared about."

"Oh come on she'll get over it. I'll give it two weeks tops."

"Wow Jesse was right about you."

"Jessica come on we didn't do anything wrong."

I walked towards my room to get away from him. How could the person that I just kissed and that I had a deep attraction to be so heartless and if I was deeply attracted to him, what did that say about me?

"Mason I think you should leave."

"Okay, I will but this doesn't change anything I still have feelings for you, and I know that you have feelings for me."

"Just go."

He turned to walk towards the door and started to say something to me. "Jessica I-"

I slammed my bedroom door hard I didn't want to hear what he had to say, not after what just happened. I stood against my bedroom door for what seemed like forever until I finally heard footsteps and the closing of the front door.

I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my cell I looked through the numbers and dialed Jesse's he picked up on the first ring."Jessica?"

"Jessie, I-" I tired to say something else but the sobs started coming.

"Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the apartment could you come over?"

"I'll be there right away."

Seconds later I heard a knock at the apartment door. I walked out of my bedroom and started towards it. I opened it on the fourth knock. It was Jesse he stood there was a bag of cookies and huge bottle of milk. "I brought you some milk and cookies."

I r reached out to take the bottle from him. "Thank you." Jesse looked around the living room at the coffee table I had wrapped up the spaghetti and lasagna, but didn't bother to put them in fridge so they were still sitting out on the coffee table. "Wow did you and Nikki have a goodbye party before she left?'

"You know Nikki left?"

"Yeah I saw he give her resignation to the chief. What happened?'

"Let's sit down, it's a long story."

We sat down at the kitchen table Jesse got us both to glasses of milk and I got a plate for the cookies.

"So what happened to make you so upset?" Jesse asked he sounded really concerned.

I took a bite of a green thumbprint cookie before answering him. They were delicious and my favorite cookie. "Mason came over to tell me his side of the story about what happened with Nina, next thing I knew we were kissing Nikki came home and she was pretty upset. We got into an argument, well it wasn't so much an argument as it was her yelling at me and me standing there."

"Wow did what did Mason do?"

"Nothing she told him that she loved him, he said he didn't feel the same and when she left he sounded relieved. Like he was glad they broke up."

"Wow what jack ass."

"Any way I called you because I didn't know who else to call, I would have called my best friend back home. But I needed a real live person to talk to.'

"No, it's okay I'm glad you did, I want you to confide in me about these things."

"I should have believed you about Mason, I'm sorry."

"No you couldn't just take my word for it, you had to see for yourself, and now that you have you can move forward."

"Yeah I plan to just focus on the internship with no distractions."

Jesse looked at me, his expression hinted that he was hurt. "What about us?'I looked at him and shook my head. "Oh Jesse I'm so sorry, I didn't mean you, I meant Mason."

Jesse moved his chair over to where mine was and grabbed my hand. "So is there still a chance for us?"

"Yes but I want to take things slow, everything that happened with Mason is kind of giving me whiplash."

"Yeah, slow is good, I like taking things slow. Fast is-"

I laughed "Fast is bad."

Jesse laughed too "Exactly."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a really good guy Jesse."

"You won't regret us Jessica."

"I know I wont."

We sat there for a while after that and just took each other in, I couldn't believe how nice and understanding he was. He was the complete opposite of Mason. But we would have to take this slow if we wanted to even have a chance. I had an internship to focus on and the only good thing about Nikki leaving is that I would probably get to go out on calls now. But that meant I would have to see Mason, but Jesse would be there too. Understanding and caring. Even when I wasn't so sure I deserved to be cared about.

Chapter Seven

Weeks passed and my relationship with Jesse was something out of a romance novel. But that didn't stop Mason from trying to come between us. He kept trying to get me alone to make moves on me. Bur Jesse warned me he would try those kind of things. He had done the same thing with Nina. One day when I was on call with Monica at a scene with a warehouse fire and a woman with a baby inside. Mason pulled me aside to talk.

"What is it Mason? I'm kind of on duty here?"

"I want you to break up with Jesse."

I looked up into his eyes they burned a bright blue. He seemed completely serious. "Mason we've talked about this. I'm not going to break up with Jesse and I don't appreciate you trying to come between us. "

"Jessica he's not the right guy for you."

"Oh and you are?'

"Look I'm just warning you. I heard some rumors that Nina might be coming back to town. When she comes back to town who do you think she's going to go after?'

"I thought Nina wasn't ever coming back. You told me she went to California."

"She was but there's a little thing called vacation time. She's probably using it."

"How do you even know this? You wouldn't know anything about it unless you were in contact with her."

"I don't talk to her anymore, she called the chief and told him. Besides I have someone else in my life now."

"Mason, we can't be in each other's lives not after what happened with Nikki."

"You're already over that you're just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that if you were with me, I would make you happier than him."

"That's highly doubtful Mason."

He laughed a short but beautiful laugh. "Yeah we'll see about that."

I turned around and when I did Jesse was staring Mason with hatred in his eyes. He looked at me and mouthed. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

Later that night Jesse came over to the apartment, it was a ritual that we did every night, one of us would go over to the other person's place and the person that came over would cook. Tonight Jesse was making his famous company mac n chesse. I sat in a chair at the kitchen table and watched him cook. He looked so cute, he looked like he was a man of the house. I walked over to him as he was taking the food out of the oven.

"Can I help you with something?'

"No I think we're pretty much set did you set the table?"

"The table is set and ready."

"Then we're good here let's eat."

We sat down at the table, across from each other. I poured us two gasses of white whine. Jesse stared to dig in to his food. But I couldn't eat I was too nervous after what Mason had told me today.

"So I talked to Mason, when we were on call today."

"Yeah I saw that, what did he want?"

"He said that Nina called the chief and that she's coming back to town."

"Yeah I believe I did hear something about that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think about that?"

"Nothing really I mean if she wants to come back to town, I can't stop her. But I don't think she's coming back to town for reasons that you think."

"What do you think she's coming back to town for?'

"She's probably found someone and just wants to throw it mine and Mason's faces, about how happy she is."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean there are lots of surfer guys in California. She probably met someone there."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right."

Later that night Jesse and I were watching a movie on TV it was kind of boring. I guess Jesse thought so to because he was snoring on the couch by eleven o clock. I was still awake going over the conversations that I had with Mason and Jesse about Nina. My thoughts we interrupted. I heard a knock at the door, I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door I found Mason standing there.

"I'm not leaving until you at least hear me out."

"Come in." I said reluctantly

Mason came in and found Jesse sleeping on the couch, he ignored him like he wasn'r even there. He went into my room and I followed him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after I shut the door.

"I came to talk to you. About what happened with Nikki."

"I told you we can't be together, I'm with Jesse now."

"Well I was hoping you would change your mind."

"I'm not things are good with him."

"But there's something missing isn't there? There's no spark like there was with me."

"How would know that?"

"Have you even kissed him yet?"

"Well no I'm waiting for the right time."

"See he'll never make you happy the way I can."

"Mason please."

He walked closer to me and put my hand on his heart. I should have removed it but I let it stay there.

"You know in your heart that you should be with me Jessica."

He started to lean in to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "Mason we can't Jesse's right outside."

"I don't care."

"But I do."

Just then I heard my bedroom door open, there was Jesse., he didn't look so good, his eyes were blood shot from sleeping he looked from me to Mason. When he saw him, his grip on the door handle tightened.

"Jessica what's going on here?"

"Mason came by to-"

"To tell you why you shouldn't be with me. I heard the whole thing outside."

Mason looked at Jesse with as much hatred as Jesse looked at him. "What's going on with me and Jessica is none of your business Jesse."

"Shut up, there's nothing going on, because she's with me! That's something you would have noticed if you weren't so busy trying to break us up!"

I had to get in between them, before a fight broke out. "Jesse, just calm down."

Jesse didn't really listen to me though. He took a step further in the room, "Jessica go outside."

"Jesse no I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Mason pushed me forward gently. "Jessica just go."

"No Mason you shouldn't have come here tonight."

I was getting scared so I went out into the living room. Mason and Jesse were arguing in my bedroom. I heard a loud punch and then Mason came out of my room.

"What the hell did you do Mason?'

"Nothing he started talking shit so I punched him."

"Mason! Get out of here!"

"Okay, I'll leave but I think you should think about what I said."

"Just leave!"

After Mason left I ran into my bed room Jesse was sitting on the bed with a black eye. I ran over to him.

"Oh god Jesse are you okay?"

"I'm fine could you maybe get me some ice."

"Sure I'll be right back."

I went out to the kitchen and went into the freezer to get some ice, then back into my room and sat down on the bed with Jesse. I handed him the lice he put it over his eye.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not going to lie back and take it. He's gone too far. I could have taken him if he didn't punch me out of nowhere."

"I'm so sorry I should have never let him in."

"Why did you let him in?'

"I only did because I thought he could give me some more information about Nina."

"You have to stop with that, I told you there's nothing to worry about."

"I know, I guess I was just worried."

"There's nothing to worry about, I love you Jessica."

"I love you too.'

I leaned into him and we started kissing and it was just as good as when I had kissed Mason if not better. We stayed in bed together all night and I felt like I could stay in bed with him forever.

Chapter Eight


End file.
